Many products used in interior applications such as carpet, vinyl tiles, seat covers and shower curtains are made from plastisols. These plastisols often contain a mixture of PVC resin, plasticizers, stabilizers, and other ingredients. Plasticizers are utilized to impact product properties and improve the ease of plastisol processing into the products. Commonly used plasticizers, such as di-2-ethylhexyl terephthalate, diisononyl phthalate, and diisononyl 1,2-cyclohexanedicarboxylate, have a positive impact on the product properties. Plastisols made with only the listed plasticizers, however, can have a high viscosity which impacts ease of processing. In order to reduce the viscosity and improve ease of plastisol processing, a second plasticizer, often referred to as a viscosity reducing plasticizer, can be added to the plastisol.
Common viscosity reducing plasticizers include 2,2,4-trimethyl-1,3 pentanediol diisobutyrate and isononyl benzoate. Over time, these viscosity reducing plasticizers will tend to off-gas from the plastisol and the products made from the plastisol. With growing interest in indoor environmental quality, consumers are increasingly looking to reduce the off-gas from products used in interior applications. Therefore it is the object of this invention to provide a non-volatile viscosity reducing plasticizer which can be used in plastisols which are made into home products.